Pink
by LadyQuartz24601
Summary: Tonks and Remus talk by the lake following Dumbledore's death. A missing scene from the books that I wanted to write. One-shot, pure fluff. This was written shortly after the sixth book was released, which only makes it more touching now.


Seriously? If you guys need a disclaimer, you haven't been reading fan fiction long enough. :P

Pink

Nymphadora Tonks fell to her knees. She didn't know where she was. She found she didn't care.

Wearily, Tonks—as she was commonly called—raised her head. She was kneeling in the mud by the edge of the lake at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had just died, and she and Remus had gone through the same old argument. He still believed in his three reasons. He said he was too old, too poor, and a werewolf.

Tonks, on the other hand, still believed that only the last was true, and she didn't care. Molly and Arthur Weasley had come to her defense this time.… Still, Remus had refused.

Tonks stared at herself in the reflection provided by the lake's surface. The sorrow of Remus constantly refusing her love had rendered her metamorphmagus powers useless. Her hair hung long, mousy brown (just like Remus's). Her eyes were deep brown, and circled with bags (like Remus's). Even her patronus had changed. It, with Remus, took the shape of a werewolf.

A stick snapped behind her, and Tonks whirled around. She—clumsy as ever—fell over and landed in the cold water. Tonks brushed her sodden locks off her face as she looked up at Remus.

Laughing—almost—Remus offered Tonks a hand and pulled her from the lake. As the pretty young woman began to shiver, Remus felt his resolve weaken a bit. "Here—" Remus dried off her robes, then handed her a handkerchief. Remus took Tonks' chin and tilted it up so she was forced to look at him. "Nymphadora, please stop crying over me. I'm not worth your attention."

Tonks grabbed the front of Remus' robes with shaking hands. When she spoke, her voice was surprisingly steady. "Remus, you're more worth my love than anyone else. Please, let us give this a chance. I don't care about money or age! And I'll make sure you always get your potions. I'll do anything for you."

"Then let me keep you out of danger."

"Anything, Remus. Anything but that." Then she offered him a wobbly smile. "Besides, if I wanted to avoid danger, I wouldn't have become an Auror."

Remus bit his lip. She was being logical, and logic was his weakness. He was a weak man; he loved her too much. One more reasonable rebuttal to his rejection and he would surely surrender.

Tonks had that last reason ready. "Remus, the War's back on. I could die any day. If you cared about me at all, you'd let me be happy so that if I do die, you know I at least died contented." She then turned and began to walk away, towards the gate at the front of the school property.

Remus had caught up with Tonks in two strides. He caught her arm, spun her around, then caught her as she fell forward. "I do care, Tonks, I care so much!"

Tonks looked at him, then quietly, she muttered, "Then show me that you care."

Remus only needed telling once. He brushed one finger down her check and then cupped the back of her head. Remus leaned down and brushed his lips delicately to hers before dropping his hand and stepping away.

"Remus Lupin, don't you _dare_ step away from me!" Tonks said, slipping one hand around the back of Remus' neck. "Remus, I love you, and if you love me; I wish you'd stop this silly game. If you don't care, go." She let go of him.

Remus didn't move. "If you really don't care that I'm poor and old, I'm only too glad to tell you that I love you."

Tonks felt tears glistening in her eyes again. "Of course I don't care. I only care that I love you."

Remus nodded. "I love you, too." Then, he slid his arms around her waist. He bit his lip again. He wanted to kiss her, but didn't know if he should. He'd never really done the romance thing before, why the hell didn't girls come with manuals on how to do this wooing thing?

Tonks rolled her eyes at the werewolf's hesitation. "Merlin's beard, you silly grump," she grumbled, and yanked his lips down to hers by the long hair at the back of his head.

Remus pressed his lips to hers hard. He tried to pour his love into moving his lips against hers. The love overflowed, and one of his hands came up to cup her cheek. He pulled back at the sound of a pop.

Tonks beamed. Her hair had turned bright pink again. "Oh, Remus!" She cupped his face in her hands.

Remus grinned back at her. "Tonks, I'm sorry I made us wait so long before I gave in." He stroked her cheek.

Tonks grinned. "Ssh, don't think about that, think of how much time we'll have after we've vanquished Voldemort for good."

Remus brushed his lips across Tonks' cheek. "You know what?"

"What?" Tonks said, looking up at him with adoration.

"I've found myself a new favortie color." He grinned as she shot him a questioning look. "Pink."

Then, as Tonks and Remus held each other, the world melted away. For a short time, it didn't matter that Dumbledore was dead. All that mattered was the new love they'd discovered.


End file.
